1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recorder that has an automatic level control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recorders that have an automatic level control function have been known. The recorders include camcorders and digital cameras that can record moving images. For example, PTL 1 discloses a recorder which displays an operation state of a level adjustment means that uses an automatic level controller in processing an audio signal.